


Those Who Cry Monster

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Child Death, Dead People, Medieval, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: A play on the Boy who Cried wolf featuring our beloved Dead By Daylight characters.Jake's name was changed to Jacob to fit the more medieval tone to the story.  Hopefully you will enjoy!





	Those Who Cry Monster

There were four of them. All of them had survived the massacre that destroyed their home. Jacob, a young lad who liked to tinker; there was David, a young mercenary who was strong willed; Quentin, the local book keeper who never seemed to sleep; and then there was Meg, a peasant girl who often brought goods from her home. Their village had burned. When the four returned to the village, they saw burned corpses, the village smelling of burnt flesh. Oddly enough, there was little to be seen of any children, no corpse that they had found fit that of a child. 

An unlikely and odd group of people they were, but all decided that they should search for the children. All of them remembered plenty of children dodging and racing through the streets. Perhaps most had survived. 

"There, look." Meg pointed to the ground before the trees that acted as a barrier between the wild and the tamed parts of the earth. "The children must'a wandered into the forest to hide," Meg stated, a deep frown set on her lips. 

"Or someone led 'em in," David said, pointing out a set of large tracks, that of a person. 

Jacob snickered, "What are they, a wild person?" He busted out laughing, finding the idea hilarious. No one laughed with him. Everyone looked at him, their faces serious. "You must be kidding. Wild men are not real, and the North Men are nowhere near our village!" Jacob said, unimpressed by his companions' beliefs. 

It was Quentin who spoke up, "Perhaps it is Pagans. They do not believe in our lord and savior. Perhaps they are the ones who turned our home and loved ones to the ashen state they are in." Quentin always seemed delirious, but now, he made a logical argument. Jacob frowned, and looked at David and Meg whose grim expressions seem to have become even more worried. 

"If it is Pagans, who knows what sort of devilish things they plan to with the chil'ren?" Meg cried out. "They'll summon the devil himself." She looked as if she was going to be sick. 

David sighed and rested his hand on the claymore on  
his hip. "Let us go now before the trail becomes cold and we can no longer find the children. Let us no longer waste time." David said, his voice stern and commanding. Everyone nodded and followed the young mercenary into the dark forest. 

The sun no longer shined, and the forest lingered with the scent of dust. They stopped for the night and created a bonfire to rest at in the middle of a small clearing. David sat sharpening his sword and cleaning his leather armor. Meg had gathered fresh berries to eat, and Jacob had trapped a few rabbits with the help of Quentin. The forest had always provided for their village, supplying plenty of kills during all seasons. Perhaps this is the forest taking something from us. The village had never truly respected the forest for what it gave us, Jacob thought to himself. Jacob had always loved the forest and he had spent plenty of time in it. But, he was always drawn to the birds of the forest. 

There was a small snap of a branch breaking that seemed not to bother anyone but David and Jacob. A small devious smile crept across Jacob's face, "I'll go check it out, you may stay with the others."  
David looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"No one goes alone; wolves are a danger as well as people." David sighed as he stood to help Jacob. Jacob huffed in disappointment but agreed and walked with David to the area they believed the sound came from. They walked the trees, slowly they spread apart as to cover more ground in the large expanse of the woods. Jacob paused and set his plan into action. He let out the most blood curdling cry of pain he could.  
"Help! Help!" he screamed. A wide smile grew on his face as his companions ran over only to see that he was fine and that there was no attacker. 

Jacob laughed, " Oh no! A monster got me, a devilish creature summoned by the terrifying Pagans of the Black Woods." once again his friends found no humor in this situation. 

"You think this is funny?" David snapped.

"I do. Your face when you ran over looked horrified." Jacob snorted.  
David snarled at Jacob, but Quentin grabbed his arm and shook his head. The group's already tense relationship seemed to have become even more strained. They all gathered back around the bonfire and laid down to rest.

Once it was morning, the group started off again. The trail of footprints was littered with scraps of cloth stuck in thorn bushes, which the forest had plenty of. The area had already smelled of death and blood but they would come apon the corpses of children. On further inspection they had been stabbed, or their throats had been slit. There was plenty of blood underneath their nails. They had only found about five or six corpses when they heard the snapping of branches once again. This time, it was Quentin and David who went to go investigate the noise, no longer trusting Jacob to go. 

"I must relieve myself." Jacob stated as he walked into the forest for cover. Meg started to follow, but a deep crimson blush plastered her face.  
Jacob yelped in mocked horror, throwing himself to the ground where he proceeded to play dead. Meg ran his way, drawing a knife that she hid in her boot. She hiked up her dress as she made her way over, only to hear Jacob once again laughing as he stood up.  
Meg slapped him, the crack of her hitting him echoed through woodland. Jacob looked her, shock written across his face. 

"You do this again, and you will find yourself laying on the ground, blood seeping from the stab wound I'll give you!" Meg yelled. David and Quentin had just arrived. Both looked unbelievably pissed. 

"He did it again, ya'know? How we supposed to trust' ya if you go'in around doing this?" Meg hollered. 

"No one lets this one of their sight anymore. If he goes to piss, you follow, whether you be man or woman, understand?" David dictated. Quentin and Meg nodded in agreement. Jacob was very unhappy with this new rule, who ever said David was the leader? "You got a problem with that?" David looked at Jacob. If this was to be a test of who was the dominant male, it was not Jacob, who shook his head back and forth quickly, backing down from the challenge. "Good, I don’t want to hear a single thing from you unless it's of importance." David stated.

This went on for three more days, but once again they heard the snapping of branches, this time, it was more than one. Jacob froze and listened, the forest was silent, even the light breeze that had been blowing had stopped. Jacob's time in the forest had taught him many things, if the forest became mute, there was a predator nearby. But he had never felt the wind stop flowing. Something so dangerous had caused the wind to flee and hide away. He looked up to see that the others were gone. He had faintly heard them say that they were going to looked for the noise and Quentin had motioned for him to follow. But now he is was alone. 

There was a rustling in the bush nearby, when Jacob looked over he spotted what looked to be two long white rabbit ears. Odd, he thought to himself. But his blood ran cold when whatever it was rose up. The ears had been part of what looks to be a rabbit mask worn by a woman. The mask had a veil of black cloth that hid the woman's hair. The only reason he could tell that this figure was a woman was because of her breasts. She wore a shirt that fit snuggly on her, she also wore what seemed to be a leather corset around her midsection, and muddied pants that where torn before the ankle, she wore no shoes, her feet where covered with dirt and mud. He felt bile rise his throat when he caught sight of the blood that covered this massive woman who easily would tower over him and his three companions. Dread filled Jacob as he saw the blood and gore-soaked axe in her hand. He watched as she took a step over the bush easily. Jacob turned and ran to where he saw his companions enter the forest. He ran as fast as he could, leaping over bushes, throwing down obstacles behind him in hopes to slow her down. What disturbed him the most though was the quiet and calm tune that this monster of a woman hummed ever so peacefully.  
He cried out in pain as something sailed past him, slicing open his calf. Jacob yelled and screamed for help. But his desperate pleas where ignored by his comrades. He slowed when he could no longer hear the humming. Hot blood seeped from his wound soaking the back of his pant leg. He panted and heaved for air. He heard quiet talking nearby, he recognized their voices, slowly he hobbled his way over, at one point stopping to puke. When his comrades saw him, they paled. For this time, there had truly been a threat. The three, rushed over grabbing him. 

"What the hell happened to you?" David yelled. Jacob stared towards the forest.  
"I-I'm not sure...there was a woman, she was gargantuan. She was covered in blood, dear God, she wielded an axe, she chased me. She threw something at my and it sliced my leg open." Jacob was shaking now, the terror from the chase still bouncing around in him. But when he looked at his companions he saw skeptical looks. "I speak the truth! I'll lead you to where she chased me, there must be prints!" David, Quentin, and Meg all nodded at this.

"Show us where your...monster woman chased you" David sneered. Quentin crouched beside Jacob and looked him in the eyes. This is the closest the two have been near each other, Jacob could clearly see the deep purple marks under his eyes. Jacob jerked when he felt something brush his wound only to find that it was Quentin bandaging the cut. I shouldn't had played those idiotic games, they no longer trust me and distrust any cries of pain or need from me, Jacob thought. 

To the other three's surprise, Jacob lead them to where the chase had taken place. They found large human footprints the accompanied by Jacob’s. The appeared to be the same as the ones that were with the children's footprints. "Look here, the prints divert, we need to find out where she went, perhaps she knows where the children are." David stated, his tone easily giving the impression that this is what they were going to do. 

"No! She will kill us all, are you mad?" Jacob cried out.

"If we do not go, the children will die, it is as simple as that." David replied sharply. Jacob hated that he was right, as much as he hated the thought of seeing this, this Huntress, but they needed to save the children.  
The plan was simple, and Jacob hated it. He was to be wounded prey for the monstrous Huntress. Meg and Quentin would slip into her lair and find the children. David would rush the woman with his sword and he and Jacob hopefully would by the children and their other two comrades time to run.

Many regrets came flooding in and Jacob ran as fast as he could from the Huntress while he was wounded. He could always hear her humming that cursed song. He never glanced towards the house or where David was supposed to be. He screamed in pain once again as he felt the axe slash across his back. He heard David rush the huntress, and the sound of metal clashing. He quickly sprinted away only to see Meg and Quentin run out alone, their faces pale and sickly. They heard David yell and ran his way, they didn’t get far before David ran around the lair at full speed and towards them motioning them to go.  
The chase ended after what felt like days. Jacob collapses on the ground wheezing. Quentin knelt and rested too, Meg and David lent against trees. David and Jacob looked at the other two questioningly. 

"They are all dead." Quentin whispered. "We searched the lair and found graves in a poorly made cellar." Quentin had a distant look to him; Meg's face mimicked his. 

"Like sheep." Jacob said in a hushed whisper. Everyone looked at him. 

"Like sheep and a wolf." Meg replied.  
They sat in silence, no one dared to talk, or perhaps it was a moment of silence to mull over this tragic and horrid event.


End file.
